Zasshu
by YoYo and Golden Vegeta
Summary: She was a Zasshu, a mixed breed. Harboring a sacred gem she learns of awful truths...( Sess/Kag)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co., please don't sue. 

Okay peoples, this is going to be a first for me in the ways of writing a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fan fic. Hope you like it, and remember it's an AU.

Prologue 

The morn was just beginning to touch the edges of the Western Lands. Running toward the center of the Western Lands was a woman dressed in that of a kimono made of a pristine white with pale blue borders. Pausing for a moment she landed on a tree branch and sniffed the air. 

'Hmm the scent of a wolf, a fox, and a dog… Interesting.'

Leaping off of the branch the woman followed the scent until she came to a small clearing. There she found what the three different scents came from. Sitting against a tree on the opposite side of the clearing from her was a man dressed in a dark green haori with a matching pair of hakamas. His hair, which she had figured to be black, was rather a mixture of black and the orange-red of a fox youkai. She could smell the wolf and fox youkai scent coming from him yet it was the bundle in his lap that the dog scent came from. 

There, in the mans lap was a young girl, she was dressed in a simple green kimono. Yet it was the girls hair that startled the woman. It was for the most part white, though throughout it were patches of black and orange-red same as the man who held her. Taking a step toward the pair she realized that they both were mixed, but the girl being worse. She was surprised that the both of them weren't killed when they were born.

"Kosetsu-sama?" Stopping in her place the woman stared at the man, she could see that his eyes were open slightly. Seeing he had caught her attention he opened his eyes to reveal bright-green eyes.

"How do you know my name?" The man stood, it was then that Kosetsu noticed that his feet were like that of a foxes. He took a few steps toward her before stopping and bowing low.

"You are the queen of the Western Lands are you not?" Kosetsu nodded. The man rose and stood straight. "You were also good friends with a female dog youkai named Bara, correct?" Again Kosetsu nodded. "Bara was my mate, she had told me a great deal about you."

"Wait! What do you mean 'was' your mate?" fear was evident in Kosetsu's eyes.

"She died last summer…protecting our daughter." The man finally said after moment of silence. It was then that Kosetsu really looked at the child, she had much the same face structure of Bara. Looking at the man again she remembered a letter she had received from Bara years ago about her mating with a mixed.

"What is your name?" 

"Hitori." Looking at the man she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. His name meant 'Alone'. 

'What kind of person would name their child 'Alone'?'

"Why was your daughter being attacked that Bara would die in the process?"

"My daughter harbors the Shikon no Tama within her body…both Bara and I had have to protect her since she was born." Looking to the child in Hitoris arms Kosetsu decided then that the father and child would be under the protection of the Western lands.

Well people, that's the prologue. Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you liked about it or what I could do to make it better.

~YoYo


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note  
Hey all! You must be wondering just what happened to Zasshu? Well to tell the truth ( thanks to someone reviewing asking when was I going to update) I'm stuck on this fic. I have quite few pages written out in a notebook, but where I was going with it I got stuck.....so I'm asking you, the readers who took their time to read this and review it to help me. Give me some idea's, suggestions, or what you would like to see in this fic. When I've gotten enough stuff to work with I'll start working on where to go with this fic.   
  
~YoYo 


	3. Chapter 1

Well here's chapter one, hope you like it.

Chapter 1

The tall figure of Inutaisho loomed near the gates of the palace of the Western Lands. He was expecting his mate back today after having been away for sometime with her mother. Soon he caught her scent on a light breeze, though another scent accompanied hers. Though it was rather familiar to him though he couldn't be sure.

Moments passed as the scents became stronger; soon two people came to stop a few feet from him. For a moment no one spoke then without warning he laughed.

"Well if it isn't Hitori! I thought you had died some years back!"

"Thanks a lot Inutaisho…" Hitori grumbled. Inutaisho laughed; soon Hitori began laughing as well. Kosetsu stood there looking rather confused, looking at her mate then back to Hitori.

"You two know each other how?" She said after the two finally stopped laughing.

"Hitori was my sparring partner when we were younger. When his father left he left with him. I haven't seen him in quite some time…. Soon tell Hitori what have you been up to all these years?"

Before he could answer a loud yawn came from his back and a face popped out from over his shoulder.

"Otousan…" A little girl looking no more then five years old said in a sleepy voice.

"So who's the lucky girl Hitori?" He said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Inu, you remember Bara right?" Kosetsu spoke up; Inutaisho looked to her and nodded.  She leaned close to him and whispered into his ear, when she pulled away he looked at Hitori with sadness evident in his eyes.

Some how Kagome had worked her way down from her fathers' back and now stood before Inutaisho and Kosetsu, sleepily she looked up at them. Inutaisho smiled at her noticing how she looked quite a bit like her mother thought the girls' hair and eyes were not what he was expecting. Her hair was white intermixed with black and orange-red parts around her head ending at mid-back. While one of her eyes was a honey-yellow the other was piercing blue-green.

Kneeling down and looking into the sleepy girls' eyes he smiled and spoke.

"What might be your name?" Before the girl could answer, she yawned.

"Kagome." She said after the yawn passed, he smiled down at the girl and patted her head.

"That's a lovely name Kagome." She smiled, which was interrupted by another yawn. Before Kagome could try to respond she quickly hid behind her father's leg, looking off behind the adults.

Kosetsu turned just in time to catch a white bundle. 

"Okaasan!" the bundle cried out. A young boy maybe only six years old with long white hair, honey-yellow eyes wearing white hakamas and a white haori sat in his mothers arms.

"Sesshoumaru-chan!" The woman said giving the boy a hug, after which she let the boy down. It was then that he noticed the other two people standing nearby. Though one of them was hiding from him.

"Okaasan, why is she hiding?" He said tugging on his mothers' kimono before she answer Hitori answered for her.

"My daughter isn't use to seeing someone else close to her age." For a moment Sesshoumaru just stared at the girl then nodded. Before anyone could say anything more he ran up to the girl and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go to the garden." Numbly she nodded, with that Sesshoumaru ran off, practically dragging the still sleepy Kagome behind him.

"Well I wasn't expecting him to do that." Hitori commented, watch the two children disappear around a wall.

"Well I'm not at all surprised, he hardly gets to meet anyone close to his own age, much less ones that don't act like their bound to rule everything." Kosetsu said with a slight snort. Inutaisho nodded in agreement.

"Come, lets us have something to drink. I'm sure you have quite a story to tell from when you left with your father Hitori." With that the three adults began walking toward the innermost entrance to the palace.

Well how was that peoples? Good I hope…though I'm still a bit stuck on where to go with this so please give me some more ideas. Oh, and don't forget to review.

~YoYo


	4. Chapter 2: No title yet

Okay peeps, this is only part of chapter two. Hope it's enough for you.for now anyway. There's an important note at the bottom, please read it.  
  
Chapter 2: No title yet  
  
As the adults went off to talk of old times and what had become of them selves in the past years the eager Sesshoumaru dragged the somewhat frightened Kagome to a the gardens. After finally getting to garden the chibi white haired inu youkai let go of the shocked Kagome. Sesshoumaru stood there smiling at the girl before he noticed that she looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"What's wrong?" "I. I haven't away from 'Tousan before." At this Sesshoumaru stared at the shy looking Kagome. "He protects me." She said somewhat hesitantly to the still staring Sesshoumaru. For a moment he didn't say anything, abruptly smiling at the girl he spoke. "Don't worry! I'll protect you when he's not here." At this Kagome looking up shocked. "Really?" He nodded. Still smiling at her, seeing that he really meant what he said she smiled back. With now both being somewhat comfortable with each other they began walking around the garden while Sesshoumaru pointed things out to Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay People I'm sorry to do this to you, but I'm stuck on what I should do with this story! I need input! I know that this is not even a chapter, but I wanted to at least get something up before I leave on vacation. I should be leaving around the first or second of July. After that I won't be back until around the end of July. So... During that time I'll be trying to work on this fic and others while trying to read five books and work on a short novel I just started. Until then, ja ne.  
  
~YoYo 


End file.
